One-Shot Collections
by b.loves.books
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots based off of prompts you send me! Captain Swan, Snowing, Swan Queen, Rumbelle, whatever you ship! Im here to write it. Prompts and chapters ratings may vary.
1. AN

**Hey guys! If you've made your way here then you already know I'm writing a new story. However, this one will be different from my others! This will be a collection of one-shots based off of prompts you send me! Captain Swan, Snowing, Swan Queen, Rumbelle, whatever your ship is, I'll write it! Any ideas you have, whatever the rating, I'll write it. So leave me a review with a prompt, and let's get started!**


	2. Happiest Man Alive

**Hey guys. This story was actually posted as a single one-shot but after I got a review from Sarah (Guest) I decided to post it on here too. Enjoy!**

I sit here in my bathroom, waiting. Waiting to see if my life will change forever.

I know this is what I wanted, what _we_ wanted, but knew that it might actually be happening, I'm scared. Scared that I will fail, that I'm not ready for this, that Killian won't be ready for this.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

That's it, the two minutes are up. I take a deep breath, and then I turn over the stick.

"I'm home, love!"

I sit on the couch in silence, staring at my hands. What if is is too soon? What if he doesn't want this anymore? What if he leaves me-

"Swan?" I look up to see Killian, face etched with concern. He speaks softly, knowing something's wrong. He's knows me so well, I'm an open book to Killian, just like he said when we climbed the beanstalk.

"Emma, love, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Where's Henry-"

"Henry's fine. He's just at Regina's house, no need to worry."

Killian's face softens a bit, glad that Henry is okay. Over the past few years Killian's become Henry's father figure. Although he doesn't call him dad (that name is forever reserved for Neal), anyone can tell that Killian plays the part. We've been a little family, just the three of us. But now that's about to change.

"If your boy is alright, then what's got you worrying?"

This is it. I have to tell him. I just can't get the words out. Killian is still staring at me and his worry is evident. I slowly reach into my pocket and pull out the stick with the two pink lines. I watch Killian's, but all I see is confusion.

"What is this love?"

I swallow before replying, "A pregnancy test."

He looks up at me, eyes shining bright. "Are you..."

All I can do is nod, worried about his reaction. I close my eyes when suddenly I feel him lift me up and spin me around. I open my eyes to see Killian's face show only pure joy, and I can't surpass a small smile.

"Are you happy about this?" I ask him.

"Happy? Emma, love, I'm ecstatic! You've just made me the happiest man alive!"

He puts me back on the ground, and kisses me. But this one is different from ever before. It's not heated or sensual, it's slow and full of love. Love for me and for our unborn child.

When we finally pull away, I can't stop the smile on my face. And when Killian gently placed a hand on my still flat stomach with a look of pure awe on his face, and I have to hold back tears of joy.

"We're going to have a baby."

Killian looks back up into my eyes, still taking it all in, then kisses me. And when I pull back for air, all I can hear is, "Bloody hell, I'm going be a father soon", and I can't help but let out a small laugh. Who would have thought that I, Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, is going to have a baby with Captain Hook. If you had told me that a few years ago, I would have thought you belonged in a mental asylum. But now, I wouldn't trade my life for the world.

 **So that's it! Don't forget to review with other prompts!**

 **dftba- b. loves. books**


	3. Snowfall

**So this was a cute, fluffy one-shot written for a prompt I got from SLSPNOUATTLKFan. Rumbelle fluff all the way. Sorry if it isn't my next work, I've been busy at cottages and had little time to write. It's also unedited so sorry for mistakes. Anyway, hope you like it! And don't forget to review with a prompt.**

 **Rated: K+**

As rumple sat at his wheel spinning away his thoughts, Belle was busy cleaning his castle, as usual. Today was different though, special. Because as Belle opened up the curtains, she saw something she hadn't seen in a long time. Snow.

She stood frozen, a smile plastered on her face, watching as the flakes slowly drifted.

"Belle?"

She broke out of her trance when she heard her name come from Rumple's lips. She hadn't even noticed that he had stopped spinning and had begun walking towards her.

"Look, it's this year first snowfall. And it's beautiful, just look at the fresh, crisp snow on the ground!"

"Beautiful?" he says quietly, with a mixture of confusion and small admiration in his voice. He will never understand how this woman can see beauty in everything, even the ugliest of things.

"Can I go outside? Please?" She looks at Rumple, excitement and joy on her face. "I've been kept up in the caste for so long and I really just want to go outside, especially in the snow!"

"Hmmm, no."

Belle pleaded, "Please rumple, I haven't been outside in a really long time."

He thought for a moment. "Well that was part of our deal, dearie. Besides what if you try to run away? Escape? Who would clean my castle?"

"I won't run, I promise."

"And how do I know your telling the truth," Rumple questioned.

Belle thought for a moment before a huge smile spread across her face. "Come with me. Outside!"

Rumple looked at her in shock, "What?"

"Come on, it will be fun! Plus you can watch me to make sure I go nowhere. And when was the last time you went outside in the snow anyways?"

Rumpelstiltskin stood there, contemplating, but he knew he couldn't say no to Belle. So he reluctantly replied, "Fine."

And using magic, Rumple brought the two of them outside in the cool snow. Belle giggled. She walked around, gazing at the sky as little snowflakes fell. Rumple stood watching her, a small smile starting to appear, until a snowflake landed on his nose, slightly obscuring his vision. He wiped it off right as another fell beside his eye. Rumple continued to try and wipe them off but stopped when he heard Belle laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

Belle smiled brightly. "You. You are. A little snow won't hurt you Rumple." Belle crouched down and gently scoop up in her hands a soft pile of snow. "See?"

"I know it won't hurt me, it's just unfamiliar. It's been a very long time since I've purposely gone out in the snow. Rumple's mind wanders the the last time him and Bæ went out in the snow together, before he became the dark one. Before he lost him. Suddenly his thoughts are interrupted when he feels something small, lightly hit his stomach. He looks up to see Belle, a small smile playing in her lips, but fear etched into her eyes.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Belle picked up another bit of snow and rolled it into a ball. "Well," she said, "I believe it's called a snowball fight." And as she looked at his confused face, she couldn't suppress a smile as she riskily threw another snowball. This one barely missing his head, and Belle quickly covered her mouth, trying to not laugh.

"You almost hit me!" Rumple exclaimed, yet no anger was evident in his voice.

"That's the point of the game, to try hit the other person-" Belles smile slowly faded as Rumple used his magic to stop the snowball she had thrown at him. Frightened that she had gone too far, Belle began murmuring many apologies. But just before she could look up, she felt a snowball hit her side. Belle looked up, shocked.

Rumple spoke, "What... I thought that was part of the game." And that was the first time Belle and Rumple smiled at each other.

 **I need ideas, so leave some in a review!**


	4. AN - new story!

**Hey everyone! I know its been years but b. loves. books is officially back! If you're a Hamilton fan please go check out my new story "We Tell Your Story" and if you're not a fan, go listen to it right now! I hope all my followers are doing well and heres to the revival of b. loves. books which means, lots of new stories coming your way. Always feel free to pm me.**

 **dftba!**


End file.
